The Old Rites
by JesiMegh
Summary: They said she was one of the most powerful High Priestesses since the time of the Old Rites, so she would do it, for her friends, her school, her world. Draco/Ginny/Blaise. Previously under Baiser Mistique. CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

AN- I got this idea for the story and just couldn't get it out of my head. I kept daydreaming about it, so now I'm gonna write it. Please tell me what you think. Also, I love to listen to music while I write, so if you want a soundtrack to go along with the story, I'll try to include what I listened to while writing that particular chapter.

FYI: Just so you know, this story pretty much excludes books 6 and 7. Blaise Zabini is forever in my mind an Italian god…so yeah.

Motley Crue- Dr. Feelgood

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter One

Ginny slowly removed her robe and tossed it to the side of the tower. She slowly sprinkled the salt around her in a perfect circle, and lit a candle in each direction: green to the north for earth, yellow to the east for air, red to the south for fire, and blue to the west for water.

"Goddess, I, your child, ask you to join me in this circle as I lift myself up to you and ask for your guidance in the path I must take." She raised her hands, feeling the magic rush up through her body and up into the air. "I ask you to grant my mentor a place in front of thee and myself, so I may learn more about the ways of your greatness." Ginny then grounded herself, pushing her hands down hard on the stone floor. As she raised her head up from her crouched position, her eyes met a spirit sitting in front of her.

"Sit, my child. Why is it that you have called on me tonight? There is no lesson for this night." The spirit stated.

"Victoria, my friend, my mentor. I need your help. I have been requested something I am not sure I am able to do. I am not sure I am ready for the task placed in front of me."

"Ginevra, you are the strongest High Priestess I have mentored in hundreds of years. I am sure any task placed in front of you, you can accomplish and exceed. What is it that has been asked of you?" She placed her ghostly hand on Ginny's cheek, as if to calm her.

"I have been asked to lead a coven here at Hogwarts, to perform the Old Rites with all of the students, pureblood and other. To teach the others what has been lost from these halls for so long….only practiced in the oldest of families. I am not sure if I am ready to face this, especially when I have not found my mate, my High Priest."

"You are ready, my child. Only you can do this, and the students of Hogwarts need this unity, the light in these dark times. You will bring serenity to those who cannot find it elsewhere. You will be a comfort to them and you can do this, with or without you Priest." She smiled. "Though I have a feeling your mate is not far away." Ginny's face gave her a questioning look before she responded.

"Thank you, my lady. If you feel that I am ready, then I shall accept. However, that will not calm my nerves any less."

"Your first circle, your first rite with your peers watching will be a tense one. It is up to you to overcome your fear and send you serenity to the others. This is a good thing Ginevra." She smiled again, as if a mother to a child. "I must go my child. I will see you for our next lesson. Blessed Be."

"Blessed be Victoria."

Ginny watched her leave and sat for a few minutes in silence, assuring herself that Victoria was right, that she could do this, that she was meant for this. Slowly, she began to thank each element, blow out the candles and close her circle.

The door to the Astronomy Tower slammed open just as she was blowing out the third candle. Later, she would think about how her first thought should have been to cover herself and save some of her dignity, but instead she shot up to meet whoever had been able to get through her very powerful locking charms. In the dark, she couldn't see who was coming through the door, but she could hear them perfectly.

"Someone else is probably up here, but no…Draco has to be in the Astronomy Tower for this and who cares who else is here! He's a Malfoy, he gets his way, yet he forces ME, his best friend, to get through the wards on the door. Can't do it himself, no. You best be glad I love you." Just from the conversation she knew who it was. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were practically joined at the hip. Everyone knew they were best friends, but most people suspected they were more as well.

"Shut up. I just want to get this done and get back to our rooms. I have better things to be doing, if you know what I mean." Finally they came close enough she could see them, unfortunately, that meant they could see her as well. Blaise showed the shock on his face, but Draco just smirked. "Weasley, don't you think you should put some clothes on, nobody wants to see that. Were you up here snogging Potter? Where is he hiding?" He glanced around. "Well, 20 points from Gryffindor anyway, for being out after hours.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Honestly, it got old after a while. She turned back and finished closing out her circle, put her robe back on, and turned back to the two. "If you must know, I was performing a rite. And as a High Priestess, I have permission to be out of bed to perform a rite. Surely, you, as Head Boy, must know that. I thought you were supposed to know everything going on in Hogwarts." She smirked, a smirk almost identical to Draco's own. She could see the shock on his face now, as well as Blaise's. No one had known she was training to become a High Priestess, but they would find out soon enough, why not tell them now? "Now that you've both gotten a good look and found out something you didn't know and didn't expect, I think I'll leave you here in shock. If you'll excuse me, you can get to doing your business… or each other, whatever it is that you do." She flashed them the sexiest look she could muster in her position, and stalked out the door, both the boys gaping after her.

* * *

"I will agree to this Professor, but you do know it will not be a complete coven, a complete circle. I have not yet found my High Priest. And as history tells, I may not for several years to come. Some of the others may not like the lack of magic that will cause."

"For now, Miss Weasley, this will be more of a comfort than anything to the students. You will be helping them not matter if it is a complete circle or not." He stated, getting up from his chair. "Lets head to dinner shall we? Then I will show you your new suite." She nodded, following him down the stairs toward the entrance hall.

"I have a feeling, Miss Weasley, that your High Priest, your soul mate, may be closer than you think." Ginny stopped, starring at his back as he proceeded to walk. Why did people keep telling her that? Did they know something she didn't, because she didn't have any clue who her Priest was. She shook her head, placing the thoughts somewhere in the back to analyze later and continued to dinner.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in front of the school, looking out on the dwindling amount of students. Fewer had come back this year than he had hoped. He carefully tapped his spoon on his goblet.

"Students, in light of this dark time...I have had a request form many of the pureblooded students. A request I intend to approve. This however will be open to all the students, no matter blood or knowledge. The students have requested that we start the Old Rites at Hogwarts once again." He looked around, seeing the students as he thought, most of the purebloods were pleased, as well as some of the half bloods. Most of the others looked confused. "If you do not understand what I am speaking of I am sure some of your classmates will explain later in the evening. As for now, I would like to introduce everyone to the only High priestess in training currently attending Hogwarts and a very talented one as well. She will be leading the Old Rites alone, as she has not located her High priest as of yet. Miss Ginevra Weasley."

"Ron, what is he talking about? What are the Old Rites?" Harry asked, as they were finishing up dinner. Ron opened his mouth to answer, instead Ginny spoke up.

"Witchcraft is not just something we do Harry, for the oldest of families it is also a religion. We cast a circle and perform rites to worship the Goddess. This brings power to us in times of need, serenity to us in times of chaos. You feel your spirit soaring, connecting to the magic inside of you, instead of just using the magic, you become the  
magic."

"I've read books on the Old Rites." Hermione stated. "They say performing them can be thrilling or frightening, so much power runs through the circle, through the witches and wizards that it's hard to control. That's why the High Priestess must be so powerful. I didn't know you were in training."

"It's not something we usually tell until we are fully trained and have felt our High Priest, but this is needed. And the Old Rites aren't something you can know from books Hermione. You need to participate to feel the full extent of them." Hermione nodded immediately, as if she couldn't wait to get started. Ginny glanced up at the Head Table and Dumbledore beckoned her. "I need to go. See you later."

Her rooms were gorgeous. Dumbledore had said they always belonged to the High Priestess in training when the Old Rites were still practiced all throughout the wizarding community. She had a room specifically for her own rites, cleansed and perfect with an outside door, for the rites that could only be performed in nature. Every type of candle, stone...everything, anything she needed for her own rites was there and she was ecstatic.

But she wasn't looking forward to actually performing the Old Rites. Performing them without a High Priest to their full extent was difficult and risky. But Victoria had said she was one of the most powerful High Priestess she had trained since the time of the Old Rites, so she would do it, for her friends, for her school, for her world.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Wow, if ya'll want a great concert, go see Motley Crue. It was amazing!! Sorry its been a while, I got really sick and just found out I have to have my gallbladder removed. Kinda sucks, but at least I have pain pills now! Anyways, this is kinda short but I felt it needed to end there....REVIEW!!

Chapter 2

"These are some strong charms and wards Draco. Someone doesn't want to be disturbed." Blaise commented as he broke through the charms on the Astronomy Tower door.

"Not like I really care, Blaise. I need to get up there. The potion doesn't take long but it has to be made at least 200 meters above sea level and under a full moon. Plus, there isn't a ward you and I can't break through." Blaise shook his head, turning back to work through the wards and began talking to himself, which wasn't unusual.

"Damn Draco, maybe I should just refuse from now on. But what good would that do, he'd just do it himself and there would be no one to stop him from being an ass…" He broke the last charm and opened the door. "Someone else is probably up here, but no…Draco has to be in the Astronomy Tower for this and who cares who else is here! He's a Malfoy, he gets his way, yet he forces ME, his best friend, to get through the wards on the door. Can't do it himself, no. You best be glad I love you."

"Shut up. I just want to get this done and get back to our rooms. I have better things to be doing, if you know what I mean." Then he saw her, a glorious, perfect naked body. Long legs, perfect breasts, and a gorgeous face topped with…red hair. He hid his shock well, unlike Blaise. "Weasley, don't you think you should put some clothes on, nobody wants to see that. Were you up here snogging Potter? Where is he hiding?" He glanced around. "Well, 20 points from Gryffindor anyway, for being out after hours.

She rolled her eyes at him, but instead of being offended, he was intrigued. There was no one else around and she was in a purified circle, with candle, perfectly naked. Was she performing a rite? He watched as she closed her circle and put her robe back on.

"If you must know, I was performing a rite. And as a High Priestess, I have permission to be out of bed to perform a rite. Surely, you, as Head Boy, must know that. I thought you were supposed to know everything going on in Hogwarts." He was shocked then, not only was a Weasley a High Priestess in training, but she had a smirk on her face identical to his. "Now that you've both gotten a good look and found out something you didn't know and didn't expect, I think I'll leave you here in shock. If you'll excuse me, you can get to doing your business… or each other, whatever it is that you do." She gave them a sexy smile, then disappeared. Blaise was the first to recover.

"Did she say a High Priestess? A Weasley?" Draco turned his head to glare at him, then proceeded farther onto the tower.

"Let's just get this done. I don't want to think about the Weaslette anymore." _No matter how gorgeous she is and how powerful she must be. _He shook the thoughts from his head, she was a Weasley for goodness sake, and it wouldn't do to think of her like that.

* * *

Ginny shot up in her bed, trembling from head to toe, and yet she could just barely remember the dream that had caused it. Souls intertwining, beautiful and perfect, swirling with love and desire that she could feel so strongly, but then suddenly they were crushed, put out like water to flames with a black, oily…it hadn't been a soul, more like a demon spirit. Just the thought of it made her shiver again. There had been more to the dream, she knew, and it seemed she had recognized those souls, the colors of the auras she had seen. But yet, after waking she couldn't recall.

Deciding it was no use to try and go back to sleep, she decided to take a long shower to calm herself down before going down to breakfast.

Walking down to the Great Hall, Ginny decided it was too pretty outside to stay in. She grabbed a few pieces of toast and escaped down to the lakeside to eat. She had always loved autumn, the colors of the leaves as they fell, the cool comfortable breeze. It was just the first weekend in October, but Ginny knew she better enjoy it while she could, because it would be getting cold soon. Climbing up on top of a boulder, she sat watching the Giant Squid bask in the sunlight, it's many arms setting on top of the water.

It was then that she saw the two other bodies, bare chests open to the sunlight, as they smiled and laughed. They were on the opposite side of the lake, but with her enhanced senses, she knew exactly who they were, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. She shook her head but couldn't tear her eyes away from them, they knew there were rumors flying throughout the school about them. About how they had come back this year closer than ever before, leading some to believe they were in a relationship and yet there they were, laying half naked together and just feeding the flames.

She stood up, brushing the crumbs from her lap and began to make her way toward them as quietly as possible. She knew if she didn't want them to hear her, then they wouldn't. Right as she was about to approach their forms and reveal her presence, the fairly innocent scene before her turned to much more. Draco had quickly straddled Blaise, leaning down to give him a short, rough kiss and then making his way down his neck on chest, kissing and biting.

Her surprise and a loud gasp gave her away and their heads both shot up.

"Like what you see? Did you want to join?" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows in a highly suggestive manner.

"Join? The little bitch was spying on us! Now she's going to go tell all of Hogwarts that the rumors are actually true! What the fuck do you think you're doing Weasley?" Draco yelled, getting off of Blaise to stand right in front of her.

"First off Malfoy, I don't give a damn what you do in your spare time, I don't spread rumors. Second of all, anyone could've seen you out here. It's Saturday, it's nice out, and you're lying by the lake. What did you expect, complete privacy?" She flipped her hair as she turned around, walking back toward the castle. Then she stopped and looked back toward the fuming boy. "By the way, you're a bastard."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

AN- So I really should be doing something productive…. oh well. I guess I am, the washing machine's on, so hah. Anyways, wanted to write since I receive some beautiful reviews…. thanks so much!!

Chapter Three

The two boys…men…whatever they were, were completely opposite. Ginny didn't know how they put up with one another, or rather how Blaise tolerated Draco's attitude. All week since the "incident", as she had been referring to it in her head, Draco would glare at her any chance he got, and Blaise would wink or blow her a kiss… She really didn't understand some guys.

"Men are pointless, Ginny. Don't waste valuable time wondering why they're so strange." Luna Lovegood had been a best friend to Ginny since their 4th year and Ginny had gotten used to her ability to know what others were thinking.

"Tell me about it." Both girls were sitting at the Ravenclaw table for lunch. "Just tell me this to settle my mind, is the Ferret still glaring at me?" Luna looked at the girl and rolled her eyes.

"For a High Priestess, you sure act like a teenager sometimes…and yes, he is and he's currently thinking of ways to keep you from telling everyone about them, but he's kind of scared of you. Must have been that Bat Bogey curse." Ginny laughed, her famous Bat Bogey curse again. She would go back to those days anytime… things just seemed so complicated this year. "Are you ready for your first circle tonight? I heard almost half the school is coming, not to mention all of the purebloods."

"Yeah, I'm ready, nervous, but ready." Ginny nodded, staring down into her plate and pushing her food around, suddenly feeling nauseous about the coming night. "I guess I'm gonna go, you know, finish getting things ready. I'll see ya back here at seven."

"Sure see ya later Gin, and don't worry, everything will go just fine." Ginny nodded, then escaped as quickly as she could from the table to her rooms. She was just planning to do a simple circle tonight, knowing many of the students wouldn't be used to the magic rising inside of them and might experience some side effects of the magic. She threw her stuff down then collapsed on her bed. Just as Ginny was about to drift off to sleep, she shot up. "Shit…both of them will be there... Glares and sex all around! As if I didn't have enough to worry about already!"

* * *

"I think I need a calming drought before I go through with this." Ginny groaned, as she scrambled about her rooms, preparing things for the ritual that night.

"How about a butterbeer? That will calm you down." Luna asked from her lounging position on Ginny's bed.

"Make it firewhiskey and you've got yourself a deal." Ginny threw herself on the bed beside Luna.

"Do you remember the last time you had firewhiskey? I'd Crucio myself before giving you anymore of that stuff. Not only did I have to keep you from jumping every guy in the room, I had to carry you upstairs after you passed out. I still owe your brothers for that one." Ginny laughed, remembering the night her parents had gone out and Fred and George had thrown a party. It hadn't been her fault that they had spiked all the butterbeer with firewhiskey and invited several hot guys, which simply became hotter after she was drunk.

"God, it was fun though. Maybe they'll throw another one soon…" Ginny looked up at her clock and groaned, she had less than half an hour to get down to the Great Hall and set up.

"Don't worry, Gin, you're going to do great. No one will care that you don't have a high priest yet. You're still in training, they'll be impressed you're already as powerful as you are."

"It just feels strange. All the rituals I've learned are meant for two people to perform, with just me it feels slow and clumsy. Maybe after tonight, I'll see if one of the pureblood guys wants to perform the ritual with me, it won't be my high priest, but it will be better than feeling so clumsy."

"I thinks that's a great idea, now let's go! You've still got to set everything up!"

* * *

Ginny looked around the circle. She had been extremely surprised that this many students had shown up. Of course, all the purebloods wanted to see how powerful she was, how she matched up against the high priestesses of their circles at home, but she hadn't expected so many half-bloods and muggleborns to show up. She guessed they were curious about what all took place at these rituals, that few practices anymore but the old pureblood families. She took a deep breath, becoming much more than Ginny Weasley, more powerful, more confident. From her place in the middle of the circle, she began.

"Everyone join hands and repeat after me." Together they called each element, each direction into their circle. Water washed at their feet, wind blew through their hair, fire licked at their skin, and all around hem smelled of rich earth. "Goddess, we ask you to join this circle, join those faithful to you and those who are just beginning to know you." Suddenly Ginny felt complete, she felt the presence of the Goddess beside her and began to speak.

"Tonight we welcome the Goddess and the Goddess welcomes you, whether she has known you before or not. We celebrate in her presence, in the magic she gives us, the magic that flows through our veins with the blood that keeps us alive. Close your eyes and feel the magic flowing through you. Let it flow through you, from your toes, to your lungs, to your heart, to your hands, to your lips." She smiled as she saw others begin to feel the magic inside of them, purebloods, half-bloods, even a few muggleborns, and then more and more until she was sure they all could feel the magic in their blood. "We have been through hard times, and they will continue, so tonight we will cleanse ourselves, cleanse the magic within us. You can feel it now, now feel its aura. Your hands release magic, so release the dark magic, the angry magic from within yourself. Reach your hands to the sky and take the bright magic of the stars." She reached her hands up to the sky, swaying and chanting to herself until she felt the magic, then she brought her hands tonight and pushed them to her chest. The others followed.

Smiling, she thanked each element and closed the circle. Then looked around the circle. "This magic can make you feel drained or even too powerful. For those who feel sick with power, please ground yourself, sit down and place your hands and forehead on the floor. For anyone who feels drained, the professors have provided snacks with lots of sugar, that should make you feel better. Everyone is free to talk, ask questions, and just enjoy themselves for the next hour."

* * *

"I feel strange," Draco said as he grabbed a chocolate truffle from the table of sweets, "not drained but…I don't know. The circle was different, more powerful than those we go to back at home."

"I know, but now…I don't know…I feel…" Blaise said, as he grabbed a piece of cheesecake.

"Incomplete, like a part of my magic is missing." Blaise nodded. Soon, both boys headed to bed, writing off the strange feeling as something to do with a new kind of circle and a new, more powerful high priestess.


End file.
